A technical field relates to operations of power supply and reception.
JP-A No. 2009-44706, the counterpart of U.S. Publication No. 2010/0135429, discloses “a transmission device which includes a signal transmitter for transmitting a video signal via a cable to a reception device in the form of a differential signal through a plurality of channels, an information transmitter for transmitting request information to request power supply via the cable to the reception device, and a power switch for supplying the power supplied via the cable from the reception device to an internal circuit in response to transmission of the request information from the information transmitter” (refer to JP-A No. 2009-44706, Paragraph [0017]).
JP-A No. 2009-44706 also discloses “a source device 110 which transmits request information of power supply to a sink device 120 using a CEC line of a HDMI cable 130” (refer to JP-A No. 2009-44706, Paragraph [0100]), and also discloses “a sink device 120A which supplies power to a source device 110A via a reserve line of the HDMI cable 130” (JP-A No. 2009-44706, Paragraph [0220]).
JP-A No. 2010-4510, the counterpart of U.S. Publication No. 2008/0315291, discloses “function information is transmitted as OEC (Consumer Electronics Control) data or CDC (Capability Discovery Channel) data from a source device to a sink device or from the sink device to the source device between the source and sink devices connected through an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) via a CEC line as a control line” (refer to JP-A No. 2010-4510, Paragraph [0160]).
However, any of JP-A No. 2009-44706 and JP-A No. 2010-4510 fails to disclose power supply to a relay device (such as a cable or repeater device) connected between the sink and source devices.